Collection of Noblesse Transformation Fics
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Collection of Noblesse transformation fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Tao cocked his head at a muffled thud and grinned, heading for that direction. Boss must be using one of the spare rooms to practice. There was also a sharp tapping sound that Tao couldn't identify. It wasn't heels, sounding bigger than that, but he couldn't place what it was exactly.

So I decided I also needed a collection post for transformation fic, heh.

Set after season 4

* * *

 **Horns  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao looked up at Miss Seira's hum, already tucking away his phone. If she was doing that, that meant she needed something.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said, her attention still on the pots in front of her. "Can you inform Frankenstein?"

"Yup!" Tao hopped to his feet. Boss was only one that a quick text message couldn't reach (and even if they _could_ reach him in the lab, Boss was sometimes so engrossed in his research he wouldn't notice anyway). "Be back soon!"

She nodded to him as he left and Tao hummed the song the children had gotten stuck in his head while going down the stairs.

The lights were on when Tao reached the main lab, but they always were — they turned themselves on when they sensed movement, so that wasn't a big indication of anything.

He couldn't hear any other machines aside from the usual ones running or Boss, so he peered out into the corridor, tapping his fingertips on his hip. If he were Boss, where would he be...

Tao cocked his head at a muffled thud and grinned, heading for that direction. Boss must be using one of the spare rooms to practice. There was also a sharp tapping sound that Tao couldn't identify. It wasn't heels, sounding bigger than that, but he couldn't place what it was exactly.

He found the room where the sounds were coming from and opened the door, not stepping in just yet. It was better to be noticed first rather than jumping in and startling -

Uh.

That wasn't Boss in the room. At least, not in the form Tao was used to.

But then, he'd never asked if Boss could transform like the Union Elders did, had he? And Tao had spent most of the time after being allowed to live with Boss and Raizel-nim assuming Boss was another noble.

A small spot of colour stood out against the white tiles near the door; it was Boss' shirt, folded and placed on top of a small table. Not that it mattered at the moment that Boss was shirtless, because he was covered in long blond fur. There were darker patches along Boss' shoulders and spine and huh, a small tail poking out above his trousers too.

When Boss turned around to look at him, a sharp clack drew Tao's attention to his feet. Hooves. Those were definitely hooves, and Boss' legs weren't filling out his trousers like they usually did, falling loose higher than before. Tao could guess the shape his legs from that, where the bend of knees were, and... Huh.

"Tao?" Boss said. Not bleated. Tao was sure it should have been bleated and not baa'd, because while Boss had hooves and _horns_ , he was sure sheep didn't have more than one pair. Boss had _three_. The top pair arched back over his head, the middle pair stretched out and curved forward at the tips, and the bottom pair followed the line of his line of his jaw, ending up looking like they were an extension of it.

"Damn," fell out of Tao's mouth as he continued staring. "Agent An Sangeen and Agent Na Yonsu _already_ think you're the devil, and they haven't even seen your transformation yet!"

Frankenstein chuckled, walking over. "Where do you think the association between the devil and goats originated from?"

Wait. " _Really?_ " From _Boss_?

"Mm. The Union were quite adamant in...demonising me as much as possible to the general public." Tao watched Boss' fur started to shrink back into his body and he reached for Boss' shirt and jacket, ready to hand to him as soon as he was ready. "They succeeded."

"No kidding..."

"Now then," Boss said after buttoning up his shirt. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, yeah." Tao nodded. "Dinner's almost ready."

Boss smiled. "Then we shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"Yeah!" 

* * *

So I petted some goats this morning.

I was debating on Frankenstein having three clawed hands, heh.


	2. Acclimatise

**Summary** : Tao came back to consciousness in fits and starts, his body not making _sense_. Too many limbs. Too little. Limbs in the wrong place.

So here's a long snippet of a scene I was thinking of while musing Milky's birthday fic. Pure self-indulgence that goes nowhere since I love exploring new senses/changes to a person's body.

* * *

 **Acclimatise  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao came back to consciousness in fits and starts, his body not making _sense_. Too many limbs. Too little. Limbs in the wrong place.

He couldn't see either. A strip of cloth was pressed over his eyes, but there was no lingering pain or itchiness that said he was recovering from something.

But he _could_ see; since when could he control his hair like his cables and why was he getting information from them like there were cameras strapped to the ends and he was getting a direct feed from them to his brain?

...Oh.

His hair was snakes now, the majority of them black apart from two white ones. That…was different.

Okay. So. Time to take stock of all the changes, since that wasn't the only one. Lost his hair and gained a whole bunch of snakes on the top of his head that he could control. Tao flexed the lower half of his body, his hair-snakes already telling him what he was feeling: lost his legs and gained one massive black tail that slid off the end of the bed, aaand wings. Black bat wings that came out of his shoulder blades that arched to his head and stopped about at his thighs (no wonder he'd woken up on his side). He'd also gained scales down his side, his arms black and his hands claw-tipped.

There was movement in the recovery room and Tao lifted his hair to look. It was Boss in his labcoat and Tao's breath caught when he slid his tongue out without thinking. He could _taste_ Boss from that, taste the lingering scent of ramen he'd just been making, the scent that was just _Boss_ , and Tao could see his tongue was darker now, longer and forked as well. The room flashed behind his eyelids for a second before they settled and he struggled to make sense of the double vision, seeing red, Frankenstein's body lit up the brightest though there were a couple other things in the room that were glowing as well. The lights and himself. Heat...? He was seeing heat now?

"Don't take the blindfold off just yet," Boss said, setting something small and white down on the bedside table, giving him a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Snake-y," Tao said, throwing him a grin. And he didn't hiss! "Well, not really." He didn't feel like trying to eat anything whole, and poking at the inside of his mouth said he hadn't developed fangs at least. Which was good, because he'd rather not slice his lips every time he spoke. He still felt like himself, just having a _lot_ more input than he was used to.

"So, Medusa?" Tao guessed, raising a hand to investigate his hair. With _this_ amount of snakes and covering his eyes, it had to be that. The snakes curled around his fingers like they had their own mind, but he could also nudge them away when he thought about it. "But what's with the wings?" That didn't seem right.

"Older versions of the myths described the gorgons as such," Boss said, nodding. He tapped the case. "These are contacts that you can wear that stops your ability to turn others to stone."

Tao grimaced for a second, then reached for them. Good. It would suck if he had to wear a blindfold all the time, and that would be hard to explain to the children. Not to mention all the _other_ changes.

He missed, his hair-snakes giving him way too much information at different angles to understand the proper depth, but the second time he was able to pick them up.

"I'll be right outside the door," Tao heard as Frankenstein walked out.

"Got it, Boss," Tao said, opening the case. Best to not stay in the room when he opened his eyes. The contacts were black and hm, maybe he could bug Boss to make him contacts that were different colours.

And if the contacts were coloured, what colour were his eyes _now_?

Tao untied the blindfold with his hair-snakes, just to see if he could and how much control he had over them. The knot wasn't tight, but it still took a couple of tugs while he figured out how much strength he could use. His hair-snakes handed him the blindfold once it slipped off his face, and Tao opened his eyes.

Well, his eyesight was about the same, though he could still see heat overlaying what he was looking at. It'd be interesting what he'd see when he was working on his computers.

He directed his hair-snakes' attention to his face and huh. His eyes were blue, like they used to be. But they hadn't used to be slitted, and now that he was looking at his face, he could see the black scales creeping in from the outside of his face and fading back to his skin tone as they reached the middle.

It didn't take long to get the contacts in, his hair-snakes helping, and Tao blinked once he'd finished, getting used to the feeling and the dark shadows at the top and bottom of his vision.

He wrapped the blindfold around his wrist in case he needed it later and then stared down at his tail. Now to figure out how to move. Not 'walk' since he couldn't do that with a tail.

Tao scooched over to the edge of the bed, his wings extended to not drag against it. The tip of his tail flicked as he tried to figure out what translated as 'ankle'. All of it did. Hm.

He braced himself on the edge of the bed as he figured out what was 'normal' to stand up to, and it turned out to be about his own height.

Now to move. Leaning left and right did seem to drag his lower body in that direction, but not enough to actually go anywhere. So... He drew in and then pushed against his own scales, landing a bit further ahead of him. It wasn't an 'elegant' (as _someone_ in the house would say) way to move, but it got him where he wanted to go, and that was all that mattered until he either figured out a better way, or they found out what happened and fixed it.

Which they would, because Boss was on the case so he didn't have to worry that much.

Grinning at figuring out how to move, Tao started heading for the door.


	3. New Transformation

**Summary** : It wasn't the usual transformation.

Contains body horror.

No seriously, this is ALL just body horror.

* * *

 **New Transformation  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

It wasn't the usual transformation.

When M-21 transformed, it was a smooth transition from one form to another with a small tingle as he changed. It only took a few seconds, faster if he wanted it to be.

This wasn't the same.

M-21's mouth was crammed with fangs, the points jutting out and slicing whatever they came in contact with. Blood trickled over his tongue in a steady steam, dribbled down his chin and dripping onto the lab floor. He choked back a groan as he felt _more_ fangs forcing their way out his gums, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he panted.

He couldn't stop this transformation. He hadn't _started_ this transformation. The uneasy feeling he'd had all week had settled into his bones before it had decided to rear up and become _this_.

His claws dug straight through the floor when he tried to clench his hands.

He'd endured worse, but he'd never felt his body reconfigure itself piece by piece, felt his insides shift around like someone was holding them and moving them to where _they_ thought his insides should go.

He was burning from the inside, sweat running down his skin as something collected and bunched up at his back.

He swallowed a scream out of forced habit as bones snapped and extended, muscles stretching taut and going further than they were supposed to. They didn't break even though they felt like they should.

It _wouldn't stop_. Every gasp dragged in his chest, something tearing at his throat as he struggled to breathe.

Wrong. This was _wrong_ and there was nothing he could _fucking do about it._

"That's - that's not a wolf," he heard Tao's horrified whisper and the sound was distorted, a screech that clawed at his ears and dug into his brain. This wasn't a wolf.

Then what _was_ he?

A scream ripped itself out from his throat as everything intensified, every part of him being torn apart and burned, and once he started he couldn't _stop_. The scream resonated and then changed, becoming a deep continuous roar that used up every bit of air in his lungs.

The _things_ at his back were still growing and they were pressing up from inside, trying to break through the skin.

They didn't break through his skin. They exploded out with a wet splat, extending and draping over him.

He could feel them. They were _connected_ to him.

And M-21 was _finally_ allowed to white out.


	4. New Transformation 2

**Summary** : Tao knew transformations. He'd never seen one like what M-21 had just gone through.

Contains body horror

* * *

 **New Transformation  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Part 2

* * *

Tao knew transformations. He'd seen enough in the Union and out of it, even if he'd never experienced it himself.

He'd never seen one like what M-21 had just gone through.

M-21's screams still echoed inside his head, the sickening crack of bones breaking and just _hearing_ everything inside him reforming.

There hadn't been anything he or Takeo could do to stop it and Tao swallowed, gazing up at the deep red dragon looming over him and Takeo. With a long neck, a leathery frill tipped with spikes around the head, and a wingspan that had to be more than three times as long as M-21 was tall (if he had enough space to stretch them out), he looked like a Western dragon.

M-21's roar had faded to nothing but he stood there, swaying a little, and this had happened before. The last time M-21 had achieved a new level in his transformation, he'd attacked anything that moved, and _that_ time he hadn't had his body ripped apart by the transformation.

M-21 snarled and launched himself at them, jaw wide open and revealing glistening fangs.

Tao and Takeo leapt out of the way and there was a screech of metal as M-21 slammed into the wall. Tao span around and sucked in a breath at the dent M-21 had left. That...wasn't a good sign. He'd seen Seira-yang attack that with _Death Scythe_ and had only left a small scratch.

"Heeey," Tao said, and M-21 snapped his attention onto him, roaring. The room's size made the noise reverberate in Tao's chest, squeeze at his head and he almost didn't dodge in time.

Could they hold out until the transformation reverted? _Would_ it revert?

M-21 didn't charge again but had reared his head up, his jaw open and oh _shit_. Tao could see something glowing at the back of his throat and even if he or Takeo wasn't hit, they still needed air to _breathe_.

M-21 froze, flames licking at the edges of his snout before fizzling out.

M-21 stayed like that for two seconds, just breathing in and out, then crumpled.

Tao and Takeo were there to catch his head before it smashed into the ground. Tao winced, hearing M-21 transforming back, but at least this time he wasn't conscious while it happened.

"Tak-"

"Going."

Tao held M-21's head as he shuddered through the transformation and Tao heard running footsteps towards them as soon as Takeo opened the door. Good. Hadn't needed to fetch the others.

The others were talking but Tao's ears kept zeroing onto shifting bone and M-21's heartbeat. Too fast, in overdrive and staying there, but not giving out.

Not yet, and it shouldn't. Shouldn't.

The transformation back didn't take as long but M-21's skin was a furnace, almost too hot to touch. His muscles wouldn't stop twitching either. His heart was still beating though. That was the important thing.

And the first thing they were going to do was get M-21 to Boss' main lab to make sure he was okay and he _stayed_ that way. 

* * *

I was originally going to have Rai step in and Stop M-21, but M-21 burned out too fast.

Not sure if there'll be a third part, hm.


	5. Tear

**Summary** : There's one obvious problem when Takeo grows a set of wings.

* * *

 **Tear  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Takeo jumped out the way of M-21's oncoming slash. At one point, he would have blocked the attack, but the entire room shook at M-21's claws slamming into the ground.

"Think we should start training on one of the islands?" Tao murmured from the side, hunched over his laptop.

Takeo gave a curt nod as he aimed at M-21's kneecaps, seeing M-21's lips curl up into a smirk before he dodged. They didn't need to do more than that; Tao could see all their movements.

"Noted!"

M-21 was faster than him, keeping him on the defensive; Takeo could see areas to attack, but M-21 was gone by the time he reached them.

Dark Spear bubbled at the back of Takeo's mind, whispers filling his head, tempting him to use them. To grow faster, stronger.

No. Not yet. He hadn't pushed himself to his limit yet. He gritted his teeth as Dark Spear howled, demanding to be used.

M-21 hesitated, raising an eyebrow.

Takeo shook his head, gathering his strength, making sure it wasn't a call Dark Spear would answer.

But the next time they clashed, Takeo's eyes widened when he felt something collect at his back. _Something_ tore its way out there, taking his shirt along with it. He stumbled a step, his senses going haywire as he got a rush of new information, trying to understand what his body was telling him.

He had extra limbs on his back, like arms, but his hands were half the length of the arm, with less flexibility or fingers. He tried to move them and something blew past him, ruffling his hair. The new limbs felt _stuck_ , only moving in certain directions.

M-21 stared past him, his eyes wide and Takeo took a breath, steadying his nerves. Something had changed about his body, but it wasn't something he could ignore. He had to know what it was.

Taking another breath, Takeo drew one of the new arms around to see it.

It...was a wing, covered in feathers the same colour as his hair. The wingspan looked like it could be wider that he was tall.

"Takeo!"

"Urk!" He didn't spin in time, so Tao leapt onto his back, arms snaking around his neck in a hug, his legs going around Takeo's waist, just under where the wings stopped. Tao pressed up against his wings didn't hurt — Takeo just knew what feathers he would need to straighten once Tao got off. If he could reach them.

" _You're_ the one shredding shirts now!"

M-21 groaned as Takeo chuckled, relaxing. No matter what happened, Tao would be the same.

"Do you feel like whistling or chirping?" Tao said, one hand running one edge of the wing. It felt as if Tao had decided to stroke his arm, but the skin there wasn't as sensitive. The feathers Tao touched fluffed up for a second before settling again.

"No," Takeo said, shaking his head.

"Hmm." Then Tao's hands were in Takeo's hair. "No new feathers there..."

"Tao..." M-21 sighed.

"Whaaat? You grow fur all over and your hair sticks up, doesn't it? It's a totally reasonable question!"

M-21 grimaced but didn't have a response for that. Instead, he focused back on Takeo, studying his wings before looking at him again. "How long do you think you can keep the transformation for?"

"Uh..." Takeo blinked at him, and Tao squawked when his wings shuffled. "Ah, sorry. But...I'm not sure?" This was different from what happened when he called on Dark Spear; he was usually fighting with Dark Spear for every second it was there, making sure they didn't overwhelm him. With the wings they were just...there. Like they'd always been a part of him.

M-21 frowned and unease started to form in Takeo's gut. The transformation had felt so natural that it was unnatural.

"Wanna time it?" Tao said, his phone already in his hand.

"Yeah," Takeo said as M-21 began picking up the ripped pieces Takeo's shirt. Frankenstein wasn't back from the school yet, but they should have some information for when he arrived. 

xOx

Tao squinted at his phone, and Takeo buried his face in his arms with a groan.

"That's you passed an hour," Tao said. "How you feeling?"

"The same," Takeo said. "Completely normal." He didn't feel any weaker from when he'd first transformed. If anything, he felt stronger since he wasn't sparring anymore.

They'd had enough time to scan him as well as figure out where exactly his muscles attached to his bones. Each new check they did made it clearer and clearer that this wasn't a temporary transformation. The only thing they hadn't checked yet was if his wings could carry him in flight.

"Sooo," Tao said, brushing his palm with one of Takeo's feathers that had fallen from his wing, "what're we going to do about clothes?"

...Damn. Takeo flexed his wings as far as they could go on impulse, feeling the stretch and breadth they had. They weren't going to tuck neatly under a shirt.

"Frankenstein should have arrived by now," M-21 said, getting to his feet. "He'll know what to do."

Nodding, Takeo got to his feet as well and together they left the lab. 

xOx

"Hm," Frankenstein said as Takeo stared, so close to his jaw dropping open. What had just-? "Try this on and see if it fits."

Takeo took the offered shirt without thinking, still trying to understand what he'd just _seen_. Except he hadn't seen much, Frankenstein's hands a blur, even to Takeo's eyes.

"Wow, Boss!" Tao said, peering at the shirt Frankenstein had just made out of nothing. "I didn't know you could sew."

Frankenstein smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Where do you think Master's clothes came from?"

"You? Huh!"

It was a button-up shirt (when had Frankenstein sewn the buttons in?) with slits at the back, large enough for his wings to slide through.

...If he could figure out how to put it on.

Takeo stretched out a wing and then folded it, trying to picture how he was supposed to move.

"I think..." Tao said, calling on his cables to make himself taller. "Tips of the wings first, right, Boss?"

"That should be the easiest way to put it on, yes."

Tao waggled his fingers at Takeo's new shirt, his head higher than Takeo's. "Arms up!"

Takeo did as Tao asked after giving him the shirt. He frowned as his wings tried to stretch upwards as well and it was hard to untangle which set of limbs he was trying to control.

"You eventually get used to it," Tao said with a chuckle, lifting the shirt up.

Takeo blinked at him, his wings folding back on instinct. How did-?

"Okay!" Tao pulled the shirt down on the tips of Takeo's wings and Takeo fought not to extend them and rip the shirt in the process.

Tao's cables kept the shirt open for Takeo to slip his hands through the sleeves and. Oh. Of course. Tao had his own set of extra limbs that didn't move the same way as his arms.

The slits were large enough to accommodate his wings, but the feathers at the tip were still trapped when the shirt was pulled on completely. Takeo exhaled when he felt M-21's hands there, easing the last part through.

"Thanks," Takeo said as his wings rolled, getting used to the sensation of the cloth close to them.

"How does that feel?" Frankenstein asked.

"It fits," Takeo said. His wings had enough space to move without pulling on the shirt.

"Great!" Tao clapped his hands. "While Boss checks you over, me an' M can design a new shirt for ya!"

"I didn't ag-" M-21 sighed as Tao dragged him out the way.

"Well then," Frankenstein said, peering at him over his glasses with a smile. "Shall we get started?"

Takeo smiled, and nodded, falling in step beside him as Frankenstein led the way to one of the machines they hadn't seen being used yet. Once they'd figured out what had happened, _then_ he could start wondering what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

Prompted by paradoxicaldreamer, who wanted bird!Takeo, who can't wear regular shirts anymore.

I shall help feeding the plotbunny, ahah


End file.
